


The Origin

by Fawkes_The_D3



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_The_D3/pseuds/Fawkes_The_D3
Summary: The story of how the creators of Smash came to be and how they came up with the tournament.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work here, so the writing may be somewhat rough. Feel free to leave any feedback on how I could improve on it or any thoughts on the story so far!
> 
> I plan to make this a multi-chapter story, but I just wrote the first chapter as a way to receive feedback and know where and how to improve before continuing any further!
> 
> Also, to anyone interested, there's a Super Smash Prose Discord, where you can chat with others and share ideas on anything Smash related. Cheers! The ID is gDK48ua

**The Origin**

At first, there was nothing. Nothing but an empty void.

Suddenly, a being appeared. A being with no clear objectives or purpose. It wandered, not knowing what to do. The being began… reflecting. What was he? What was this place? It did not know, and thus, decided to search for answers.

After some time, he began to sense something in the distance in the void he began to call home. Not knowing anything better to do, he decided to head there.

At first, he didn’t know what he was seeing. Whatever it was, it was moving fast, like it wanted to fill the entire space in… wherever it was that they were living in. Out of curiosity, he decided to accelerate and try to catch up to it. However, given its current velocity, it was going to prove a bit difficult.

When he finally got to close the distance, it noticed him. Immediately, it stopped. That’s when he could see its form with full clarity. It was a pure white, with a central body and five appendages spreading out from it.

Staying still for a moment, it studied him with a mix of apprehension and curiosity. It suddenly began moving, approaching him. Likewise, he moved towards it as well. When they were but a mere meter away from each other, they stopped. He then tried reaching out to it, but not with his body, but with his mind.

He felt it instantly. An influx of feelings, basic thoughts, expressions and much more. Barreling down with such energy that it almost overwhelmed him. He had to end the connection at the same time and take a second to gather his bearings.

While this was happening, the creature was invaded by a similar influx of thoughts and emotions. Even so, this tide was calmer and more ordered than the one that was invading the other. However, it, not knowing anything but its own high-energy impulses and reactions, immediately panicked and proceeded to attack.

Reacting to it, he defended himself from the attack. Strike after strike, it hurt him. When he tried to reach out to it again in between the hits, he felt a wave more torrential than the last, this time filled with anger and fear. Seeing as how he wouldn’t be able to stop it by communicating, he decided to try and overpower it.

And so, they fought. For how long, they did not know. However, during this time they each slowly started to get a grasp on the other through brief connections like the ones before. How they thought, moved and who the other was became ingrained in the other’s mind. It was during this time that he decided to give it a name. One based on the emotions and developing connection with this being. With it being untranslatable, will be transformed to “L”. Conversely, he decided to name himself likewise, and chose the name “R”.

Slowly but surely, they stopped. Not because of a lack of energy, but rather because of a lack of interest. They had nothing to gain by continuing this any further.


	2. First creations

After this, the beings, now bonded, decided to find something else to do. It was then that R discovered something. Just outside the place where they were fighting there was… something. Something that, just like the two creatures, was different from the white void that surrounded them. This something was of a darker color than that of anything he had seen before.

  
Carefully but full of interest, he decided to approach it. He observed that it was roughly the same size as L. He decided to communicate with it as he had done with his kin. No response, and, along with it, no signal of any conscience, either. He then decided to approach it further.

  
He then noticed that it hadn’t moved in all this time. What did this mean? He then chose to… touch it. As he did, he remarked that it was somewhat soft and brittle. Denoting the absolute lack of any reaction, he assumed that this thing (that we shall now call “dirt”) was just as dead as the nothingness that surrounded them.

  
Then came the follow-up questions: what was it and where had it come from? He was sure that it wasn’t there before his fight with L, which meant that it had only appeared during the struggle. But how and when? The fight had lasted a long time, after all.

  
After having inspected the dirt for some time, he gave up. There wasn’t much to learn from this patch alone. He just wished he had… more to work with and discover.

  
Immediately a patch like the previous one appeared further down. The mysteries only increased. Where had this one originated from? He instantly deducted that it had only materialized after he had wished for it. So, was he the cause behind it? However, he also noted, this new patch was slightly smaller and longer than the original. Was he unable to make perfect copies? He decided to test this.

  
Another area of the same material emerged again; this time noticeably larger than the first. This confirmed his theory and only amazed him further. This made him wonder and marvel at his own abilities. What was he capable of? How was he to push his abilities further?

Meanwhile, L was just observing his brother. How he interacted with this new creature. He decided not to interrupt due to his newfound respect and care for him, gained after their long fight.  
After a short while, he saw a new thing appear in the distance, very similar to the one before, and his brother shoot for the newcomer. This meant the original was unattended and he could see for himself what exactly it was.

  
When L touched it, he felt the same softness his brother had, and recoiled from it. He didn’t know what to make of it. His immediate reaction was to attack it, and he slammed against it.  
This created a loud shock-wave along the patch of dirt, and transformed it into a new material, this time a lighter color and a more compact texture (which we’ll call “clay”).

  
Hearing this, R went to investigate the source. Seeing the product of L’s handiwork, he once again began to wonder what exactly each of them was capable of. Despite his best efforts, he couldn’t replicate what L just did. However, he could make more clay.

  
And so, after replicating the patch of dirt so that the same material extended as far the eye could see in one direction, he proceeded to do the same to the other with the clay. Now he had the perfect space to test the limits of their abilities.

  
He then went ahead and asked L to do the same action that he did against the patch of dirt, but this time against the clay. This produced an even harder and more compact material, which we’ll dub “stone”, which R replicated thousandfold, like he had with the dirt and clay.

  
And so, they tested with different actions. A sweep caused an elevation. A hard press caused a depression. A pull caused any material to separate and become less dense. Each time creating different elements in the process, which R copied and copied, with both full of curiosity and marvel.

  
After they had reached the pinnacle of their inventive capabilities, they rested and observed their handiwork. It stretched over thousands of kilometers, with a seemingly infinite mix of materials, each with their own shape and size. No rock or stone was the same as any other, adding to the complexity of the environments.

  
However, they felt like something was missing from their work. R observed that, as they flew over it, he began getting increasingly tired, like he needed something to rest his sight on. He also felt a similar restlessness from his companion. What could it be that they needed?

  
That’s when a new idea struck him: what if, instead of using his previous creations as a base to make new ones, they used the material that surrounded them? (We’ll dub this material “air”).

  
First, he needed it to be more malleable. Thus, he ordered L to compress a small pocket of air (roughly his same size), to crush it into a more solid form. As he did this, he began to see an amorphous substance clinging to his brother. He sensed an immediate discomfort from him, which caused him to shake it off. The substance landed on the mix of rock and sand that they currently had beneath them, causing them to disappear between the cracks.

  
Wanting to see more, he told L to do the same, but this time on a much larger scale. Sensing a rush of curiosity and excitement from R, he did just that. Gathering an enormous amount of air, he did the same. What happened next, they could not have foreseen.

  
An enormous blanket of this same material immediately fell on top of them, covering them and landing on the environment below. This time, however, it was too much to be contained within the cracks between them and began to cover it all. R noted that it began scurrying to where the level was lowest. To avoid losing it all, he created a ridge from which it could flow and a fittingly large depression to contain it.

  
Looking at it now, this material seemed to be exactly what his world was missing. The brothers’ sights no longer got tired seeing their work. R felt pride in what they had accomplished, and, reaching out to his sibling (who had immediately taken to splashing around in the newly made lake), he could sense a similar feeling.

  
R and L then flew all over the landmarks that made up their creation and hydrated them as they saw fit.

  
Once again, they saw what they had made and just hovered there, awed at what they had made. Their world, once dry and somewhat monotonous, was now covered in a whole variety of rivers, streams, lakes and even a single ocean (courtesy of L, who wanted to see how far he could make a body of water in a single stroke). It was marvelous.


	3. Worldbuilding

Chapter 3

After taking a well-deserved rest from their hard work, the brothers resumed their world-building endeavor (as they had gotten accustomed to), only to find that their job was already complete. As much as they looked, they couldn’t think of many ways to change their world in a way that it could be considered an “improvement”. The only idea R came up with was that he made sure that any bodies of water near the border with the void were met with large mountains or steep hills, in order to keep the liquid from spilling out. Both brothers had gotten tired of constantly replenishing it.

That’s when R recalled an idea he had been having lately. Traveling for a long time in order to get from one end of his world to the other had always been one of the dullest and most exhausting parts of their labor, and one he avoided doing if he could. Besides, he never liked looking at the endless void that extended beyond his creation.

That’s when he came up with a solution: what if he could tie the ends of his world together? Make them form a circular shape, with no beginnings or ends? It would no doubt be exhausting work, but the idea was certainly worth it.

The first challenge was communicating this idea to his brother. He was the more simple-minded and instinctual of the two, so getting him to understand the idea of a “circle” was a bit difficult. However, after a few pirouettes and mental images, he got the plan.

The second challenge was finding out _how much_ the complete landscape had to be curved in order to make it work and still look even, as they liked it. What R came up with was that they’d hold the entire landmass as one entity, and that they’d bend it little by little until they finally managed what they wanted.

After a long period of struggling, they finally managed it. However, they immediately noticed the issue: the terrain was now _too_ bent, and it looked strange. How would they fix it?

What R came up with was simple: they’d add more environments, increasing the size of their world, and decreasing the overall curvature. When it was done, they ended up with an enormous land-mass shaped like a ring, with the side being 100 km long.

That’s when he decided to call it for now and rest. Like always, every time the siblings decided to do so, they created a space somewhat bigger than themselves, darkened it, and lied down. For some reason, it always helped them relax.

When they got up, observed what they had made so far and felt an enormous sense of inspiration and pride, both in himself and L. What they had in front of them was the fruit of their labors, work that they had commenced when they knew they could. Similarly, L also felt happy, traveling as fast as he could throughout the different environments that they had made.

After reminiscing for a while, R got back to work. How could they improve their creation this time?

After analyzing it for some time, he decided to work on one of its main flaws: the need for walls wherever there was a body of water near the border. How could he fix it?

He realized that the borders were all slightly curved, which he concluded was probably due to the gravity on the center of the ring pulling on it. What if he created more stuff following that same curvature? It would eventually meet at one point, and… there would be no point where the water, or anything else for that matter, could fall. That was it! He had solved it!

He immediately knew this would mean another long period of hard work creating new environments, but he felt like it would be entirely worth it.

L, feeling his brother’s enthusiasm, rushed towards him (they had both realized that, as they had spent more time together and their bond grown, they could feel each other’s sentiments over larger distances). He was always interested to see what he’d come up with.

As soon as he arrived, they got to work.

When they were finally finished and taken the longest rest they had so far (since they were the kind to only stop for short breaks until their job was done), they took a good long hard look at their handiwork.

What they had now was far better than what they had previously made. It felt more… complete. Their creation had no borders, no extremes, no beginnings nor ends. It had no more to be done.

No. That didn’t feel right. R had a nagging thought in the back of his mind. He remembered how, while working in the creation of rivers and streams, he noticed how they would degrade the materials over time. Not fast, but still in a way that may be a problem in due time, since it would end up digging through whatever material was beneath it and end up dropping down where no materials existed, and the center of gravity was located.

His solution? Fill the center up with the millions of tons of the material was easiest for them to make: Stone. He figured that, since they would never see it, there was never any reason to be creative, and creating the same material over and over just streamlined the process.

 _Now_ he felt like his creation was finally complete. That there was no more to do.


End file.
